Officially Missing You
by evilpanda 52hertz
Summary: [oneshoot] "aku menyesalinya. aku ingin bertemu dengannya. aku masih merindukannya." Lee Hi FF. Flash-fic
**Officially Missing You**

Story by: EvilPanda

Cast: **Lee Hayi (Lee Hi)**

Genre: hurt

Rate : T

Length : oneshoot

Disclaimer : Cast belong to themselves. This story and plot are MINE. Mohon maaf atas kesamaan judul ataupun tempat. No Plagiarism.

Happy reading ^^

* * *

 _Aku tak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini rasanya._

 _Menunggu dan menunggu._

 _Bukan masalah menunggu nya, hanya saja.._

 _Sampai kapan?_

 _Ini hampir tiga tahun lamanya aku menunggu sosoknya hadir lagi di kehidupanku._

 _Dan mungkin hanya aku.._

 _Yang terlalu merindukannya._

 _.._

 _'Price Tag'_

 _Aku sangat menyukai lagu itu sebelumnya_

 _Hingga akhirnya momen itu tiba_

 _Aku tak menyukai lagu itu_

 _Dan tak ingin mendengarnya lagi_

 _Sangat menyedihkan jika aku mendengarkannya lagi_

 _._

 _._

Aku kira acara akhir tahun ini akan berjalan membosankan dan menyedihkan begitu melihat penonton yang mulai tidak tertarik di pertengahan acara.

Tapi itu tidak berlaku lagi bagiku.

Sebuah keberuntungan bagiku dimana dia, laki-laki panda itu, dengan polosnya tiba-tiba duduk disampingku.

Gugup?

Tentu saja, andai kau melihat bagaimana ekspresinya yang polos saat memindahkan kursi kosong kesampingku lalu mendudukinya.

Bahkan saat ini pun aku tak berani menatap wajahnya.

Aku hanya melihat tangannya yang sibuk mengotak-atik phone case nya.

Aku tertawa pelan saat aku sadar aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan.

.

Sebuah alunan lagu terdengar dan aku sangat familiar dengan nadanya.

' _Price Tag_ '

Lagu kesukaanku sedang dibawakan oleh temanku dan band nya.

Aku mengikuti lagunya hingga aku sadar, ia disampingku juga ikut bernyanyi.

Boleh aku menganggap momen ini sebagai ' _bernyanyi bersamanya_ '?

Aku menahan tawaku saat kudengar suaranya sumbang disalah satu part.

Haha..how cute.

.

.

 ** _Aku.._**

 ** _Ingin kembali ke masa itu_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hari terakhir sekolah, dia masih disana.

Laki-laki ber-hoodie kuning pucat yang sedang menggiring bola dengan rambutnya yang sudah basah karena keringat.

Sesekali ia menyeka keringat dan tertawa dengan teman-temannya.

Tapi apakah ada yang sadar dengan raut wajahnya?

Seperti..menyimpan sesuatu hal.

Ah, aku sangat bodoh dalam hal menebak raut wajah seseorang.

"kau masih ingin disini?"

"aku ingin memuaskan diriku sebelum aku berpisah dengannya"

"kau kan masih bisa bertemu dengannya, dan siapa tau kau satu sekolah dengannya nanti"

"aku tidak yakin akan hal itu"

"aku lapar, antarkan aku ke kantin"

.

"kau mau menolongku"

"aku mau saja asal bukan yang aneh-aneh"

"berikan ini pada panda itu, aku yakin dia lelah sehabis bermain bola tadi" ucapku sambil menjulurkan dua bungkus snack.

"huh..kau merepotkan sekali Hayi-ya..lain kali beranikanlah dirimu"

Aku hanya menggidikkan bahuku dan tersenyum simpul.

Tak selang berapa lama dia kembali dengan snack yang masih ada ditangannya.

"dia sudah pulang, sial bagimu tidak sempat berpamitan dengannya haha"

"sial kau" aku menatap nanar pada snack yang ada ditanganku.

.

'mungkin lain kali'

.

.

 _Aku masih mengingat hari itu._

 _Hari dimana aku terakhir kali melihatnya._

 _Raut wajahnya yang tak tertebak saat itu_

 _Boleh aku menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri?_

 _Dan dua snack yang ditanganku saat itu_

 _Menjadi simbol bagaimana pengecutnya diriku yang tak berani dekat dengannya._

 _Aku menyesal._

 _._

 _._

"hei..apa kabar kau?" aku menoleh dan menemukan seorang perempuan mungil yang sangat berarti bagiku, jika bukan karena nya, aku tidak akan tau tentang laki-laki itu.

"seperti biasanya, haha.. hey, kudengar dia sekolah di SOPA, apa dia tidak ikut reuni hari ini?"

"siapa yang kau maksud?"

"tentu saja si manusia panda itu"

"huh? Dia tidak bersekolah disana, dia pindah ke Busan karena ayahnya dipindah kerjakan kesana, darimana kau dengar kabar itu?"

"banyak alumni kita yang bilang seperti itu"

"dan kau percaya itu? Aku kira seorang Lee Hayi tidak percaya berita tidak berasal seperti itu"

.

.

 _Seperti dijatuhkan tiba-tiba dari lantai teratas._

 _Aku tak percaya laki-laki itu pergi begitu saja._

 _Belum sempat kita berkenalan_

 _Dan sekarang dia pergi_

 _Entah kapan akan kembali._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku akan jatuh cinta sampai begitu dalamnya_

 _Menunggu seseorang yang sekarang aku tidak tau bagaimana bentuk wajahnya_

 _Tidak tau bagaimana suaranya_

 _Dan tidak tau apa yang dilakukannya_

 _Apa kabar kau disana?_

 _Aku yakin kau hidup dengan baik_

 _Aku merindukanmu._

 _._

 _Jadi begini rasanya_

 _Mencintai orang yang bahkan dia tidak mengenalmu_

 _Aku mencintainya dalam diam._

 _Dan dengan bodohnya aku membiarkan perasaan ini semakin besar._

 _Aku mengenangnya untuk diriku sendiri_

 _Tidak ada seorang pun yang tau sedalam apa perasaanku_

 _Hanya diriku yang bisa merasakannya._

 _Merasakan bahagia_

 _Merasakan sedih_

 _Merasakan sakit_

 _Merasakan segala macam hanya karena mengingatnya._

 _Aku masih bertanya pada diriku sendiri_

 _Mengapa airmata ini selalu jatuh dengan sendirinya saat aku mulai mengenangnya?_

 _._

 _._

 _Aku.._

 _Ingin bertemu dengannya._

* * *

 ** _"All I hear is raindrops.._**

 ** _Fallin' on the rooftop_**

 ** _Oh baby tell me why'd you have to go_**

 ** _'Cause this pain_**

 ** _Won't go away.._**

 ** _Today.._**

 ** _I'm officially missing you"_**

 **FIN**

cuaps author:

Oke ini end, ini sebenernya flash fiction yang aku kerjain pas semalam sebelum UNAS matematika kemarin.

Haha..how stupid I am.

Ini pasti gak nge-feel banget kayak ff ku yang lain, pfft.

Oh iya ff ini udah pernah aku post di wordpress ku loh *gaknanya*

But I will make a better story later, thank for reading ^^

Please give me a review so I can make a stories that more better than this ^^

Ppyong!


End file.
